Memories
by Sappire-Gold45
Summary: Hiiragi Sturlason Not related to Celty just moved back to Japan,living in the house he inherited from his grandparents in Ikebukuro.Him moving there is thanks to governments that want Izaya arrested Now he's spying on his sempai.While falling for Shizuo
1. Arrival

**How does this happen?**

**Mikado: How does what happen?**

**I made a yaoi...**

**Erika: Oh? About who?**

**Eto...can I give you a summary Erika-san?**

**Erika: Go ahead~!**

**Well... See I had this small paragraph already written and then I just started typing. Before I knew it, it had turned into this.**

**Walker: What's it about? Your summary is pretty short.**

***Sigh* I'll pick up where the summary left off. Hiiragi is falling for Shizu-chan (Shizuo: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHIZU-CHAN?) He's also an undercover cop borrowed from America. He actually grew up part way in Ikebukero but moved away due his mother's illness. Hiiragi is the same age as Kasuka (Yuhei) Heiwajima and actually knows him from school. Hiiragi calls Kasuka a friend despite having been Izaya's "pet" before meeting Kasuka and his brother. (Walker: Wait...why you giving away a good chapter?/Me: Because! By that time the readers would have forgotten about it./Walker: You're an idiot./Me:Better than nothing.) Either way...Hiiragi is ordered to "keep an eye" on Izaya without him finding out while trying to avoid something he's been avoiding throughout his entire life. Well?**

**Erika: ON TO THE STORY! GOLD DOESN'T OWN DURARARA OR IT'S CHARACTERS~!.**

**Shizuo: Damn pest this has to be all his fault.**

***cell rings* Hello? Oh okay. Here Shizuo, it's for you. *gives phone to Shizuo***

**Izaya: _Not my fault Shizu-chan~. Gold's just strange._**

**Shizuo: *Crushes phone* Where is he? *goes off to find Izaya***

**M-my phone! My poor, poor Christmas present! *cries* Get back here you thick headed asshole! You owe me a new phone! How is my to be boss supposed to call me? *chases after Shizuo***

* * *

><p>Humans long for others like them, it's a simple thing called companionship, friendship and love. But, for a select few they choose not to have those things. Those few usually just let life slide by them…unnoticed.<p>

"_Great, first day I'm here and I get lost in a place I should be used to._" This gray haired young man said. His pale jade colored eyes glaring at the paper in his hand. "_Haaaa, oh well… I'll probably find someone to help me out soon enough anyway._" He muttered to himself and continued walking down the sidewalk his bag thrown over his shoulder. Still staring at the map in his hand he felt someone run into him.

"Ah sorry!" he stared at this black haired boy bowing in front of him.

"It's alright." He replied back with a small smile.

"Hey Mikado! Hurry up~!" a blond standing with a black haired girl yelled at the other. The boy nodded and ran to catch up to his friends.

"Hmm…. Is it possible? That hair, that stature, it can't be little Pochi-kun~." A voice said behind him. The young man turned and looked at a black haired man in a coat with fur trimmings.

"Hello Izaya-sempai and don't call me Pochi-kun it's degrading. The name is Hiiragi!" he retorted. Izaya burst out laughing and put an arm around the younger's shoulders.

"I totally forgot about that…" he said sarcastically.

"Oh hey, there's Shizuo-sempai." Hiiragi said. Izyay looked around before glaring at him.

"That is a mean joke." Izaya retorted.

"At least it got you on your toes." Hiiragi said looking down at his map.

"You do know that's upside down…" Izaya stated. Hiiragi blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Yes." He lied.

"Hahaha, you've always been cute when acting like that." Izaya joked.

"Shut up Izaya-sempai." Hiiragi sighed.

"You know~, it's been a while since we've seen each other for about 5 years now? How about a meal? My treat~" Izaya told Hiiragi.

"It's been 4 years and sure why not. Where?" Hiiragi asked curious. Izaya just smiled and lead him to Russian Sushi.

"Wow… it never gets old." Hiiragi said looking up at the building before following Izaya in.

"Isn't it?" Izaya asked smirking.

"Stop trying to appeal to my better nature." Hiiragi retorted as they sat down at the bar.

"Two of your best and two drinks." Izaya told the old man behind the counter.

"I'm gonna end up paying you back for this at some point…" Hiiragi muttered.

"No~ by the way have you and Kasuka been keeping up~?" Izaya asked. Hiiragi nodded.

"Yeah, through emails and such. I never thought he'd be an actor. Oh and not to mention… I wonder if you had anything to do with Shizuo-semai's arrest." Hiiragi retorted.

"Ah, what gave you that hint?" Izaya asked as they got their drinks.

"You once said you hate him and wish he didn't exist." Hiiragi said. Izaya smirked.

"Well, you see through everything don't you." He said jokingly but sadly he wasn't.

"Well no duh. My job is like yours." Hiiragi retorted. He heard the door open and looked to see Shizuo walk in.

'Well….there goes my free meal…' Hiiragi thought as Shizuo locked eyes with Izaya.

"No fighting. Fighting bad. Eat sushi. Sushi make you happy." Hiiragi nearly fainted seeing a giant man walk in. He knew Simon but was always surprised whenever he saw the man.

"Shizu-chan~ are you not going to greet your brother's best friend~?" Izaya asked mockingly.

"Hey, Hiiragi. Kasuka should be glad you're back." Shizuo said looking straight forward at the menu board and remained silent.

'Somehow…the air just got tense.' Hiiragi thought quietly eating his sushi.

"Ah, look at the time! The mover's have probably dropped my stuff at my home. I'll going then~!" Hiiragi said suddenly standing up and leaving. He left some money on the bar.

'Not to mention I have to stop by my new work place in a few minutes…' he thought. Heading towards his home. He sighed seeing the two boxes on the front step. He sighed getting the key from his pants pocket.

"I'm home." He said quietly. He'd practically grew up in this house. His great-grandparents used to live there up until four years ago. He sighed shutting the door after getting his stuff inside.

'It could be worse…' Hiiragi thought before walking back out and heading to the police department.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the long intro *laughs nervously* I was kinda excited about this.<strong>

**Kida: Wow, so the only people he's yet to met is Erika, Walker, Kadota and Saburo.**

**Yeah**

**Mikado: How's that supposed to happen?**

***Grins evilly* It's a secret.**

**Kida: You don't know do you.**

**Nope~!**

**Anri: Ah, Review please.**

**Oh yeah, nearly forgot about that. Oh and earlier when Hiiragi was speaking he was speaking English. That's why his words are in Italics there. Again!**

**Kida, Mikado and Anri: Review!**


	2. Backing up

**I wonder if I should change the rating...**

**Erika: Shouen-ai? Why?**

**I dunno, I'm not the kind of person to do those kinds of things to people even characters in a story.**

**Erika: Yeah, but Izaya is a sadistic seme!**

**And Shizuo is a DFWM{Don't Fuck With Me} Seme **

**Erika: and the you made a character perfect for both. The Badass Uke~!**

**Hmm...you have a point *Erika-san and I smile evilly***

**Kyohei: So you mean that it is going to get worst.**

**Erika: In your eyes.**

**Can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Walker: I'll do it~. Gold doesn't own Durarara or it's characters.**

**Togusa: You know... You also left out Celty and Shinra in the last chapter when you said all who Hiiragi still has to meet.**

**Oh yeah I did.**

* * *

><p>Illusions were made for the purpose to keep someone from realizing the things they aren't supposed to see or sometimes they keep the Illusionist from seeing what they themselves don't want to see or realize.<p>

Hiiragi sighed walking home again.

'Just die…you're a horrible person…just die…' one part of him told himself.

'You shut up! He wanted to do this. Spying on Izaya-sempai would be pay back! Wouldn't it?' the other part retorted and so the war began. Hiiragi sighed again hating the two voices in his head right now.

**Hour Ago**

"Ah, so you're Hiiragi Suturuson-kun then." The head of the police department greeted. Hiiragi bowed to his superior and nodded.

"Yes sir." He added quickly.

"I'm so glad you can help us." The head replied. Truth be told, Hiiragi rather this had wait till he was settled in.

'Why me though? And why the hell does it matter if Izaya-sempai is in jail or not…? And why the hell is he being so friendly to me?' Hiiragi thought nodding his head off and say Ah every time he nodded.

'This is the one thing I don't miss…' he added to his list of things not missed about Japan.

"I understand perfectly well sir. I'll be sure to do my job correctly." Hiiragi said after the head had stopped talking. He watched the head get into his desk and take out a badge attached to a chain.

"Very well. Here you go." The head stated handing it to him.

"Thank you sir. I'll take my leave then?" Hiiragi replied bowing again. The head did the same.

"Yes of course." The head replied. Hiiragi turned on his heel and left putting the badge in his pants pocket.

**Present**

Hiiragi still thinking about his "new job" ran into someone. He looked at the person seeing blonde hair, sunglasses and a very familiar look.

"Don't hit me Shizuo-sempai!" Hiiragi cried covering his head. When that didn't happen he looked between his arms and stared at Shizuo. "How come you're not hitting me?" he asked.

"The point of that would be?" Shizuo asked.

'How much did he drink so he'd get like this?' Hiiragi thought.

"Uh…I dunno…you're inhuman temper is one." He replied back.

"Yeah, whatever." Shizuo said walking away.

'Do I follow or let him continue on his way?' Hiiragi asked himself. He decided on the later. Not wanting those feelings to start coming back. 'Straight, Straight, Straight…' he let the words ring and repeat in his head. He headed home only to find a common known person sitting on the couch in his living room.

"OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE IZAYA-SEMPAI!" Hiiragi yelled pointing to the door.

"Aww, but I came to offer you a job." Izaya stated standing up with his notorious friendly smile (if you want to call it that.) on his face.

"Why?" Hiiragi asked his anger still there.

"Cause, I did my job and found you got fired from the one in America. You sold everything you had…well…nearly everything. I feel bad for one of my underclassmen to not have anything at the moment. Then I remembered I need an Errand Boy again. I figured why not offer it to the jobless underclassman I cared so much for." Izaya stated.

'Yeah…if you cared so much about me why'd you crush my spirit four years ago when you kissed Shizuo-sempai when you knew I liked him huh?' Hiiragi wanted to say but kept his mouth shut and face expressionless until...

"Sure! Why not? It's not like I can get hired anywhere else with what I studied in America." Hiiragi answered with a smile.

"Great~! I'll see you bright an early at my office~! " Izaya said before walking out of the younger man's home all the while handing him a card with his address on it. Hiiragi waited until the door shut.

"_What did I just do to my soul?_" he asked himself quietly before trudging upstairs to take a bath and then go to bed.

"Hey Kasuka… why do we come here everyday at lunch?" a younger Hiiragi asked.

"So I can check on older brother cause he also has lunch right now." Kasuka said tonelessly.

"Oh yeah…" Hiiragi said thwacking himself on the forehead.

"Wait here." Kasuka ordered. Hiiragi nodded and saluted.

"_Aye-aye, captain!_" he retorted in English. He leaned against the entrance of the school building as Kasuka went to find his older brother Shizuo. Hiiragi usually got bored in a second so he started reading the manga he had brought along with. He usually ignored what was going on around him. This time was different he got seen by a couple high schoolers. Being in his last year of middle school. Hiiragi could care less about them at the moment until they shoved him into the cleaning closet without any provoction.

"It has to be the hair this time…it's always the hair. It's like in those manga where the character usually has something different about them so they're picked on." He mumbled to himself. Hiiragi sighed and stood up knocking on the door.

"Okay, haha very funny Sempai but let me out now." He said through the door.

"Nah, we'll be back to get you later beansprout." One replied mockingly. Hiiragi sighed and leaned against the door. For a while wishing he hadn't dropped his manga. When the door opened and he fell out of the closet onto his back. He was kind of glad.

"Thanks." He muttered picking himself off the ground and looked at the person who had let him out. Seeing it was Kasuka's older brother.

"Whatever. Try standing up for yourself or cry out or something. Luck you, you're friends with Kasuka or I wouldn't have let you out." Shizuo growled and walked away. Leaving Hiiragi and the earlier said person who appears out of thin air standing there.

"What's wrong?" Kasuka asked the glowing red Hiiragi. Who was embarrassed for an odd reason.

"Nothing." Hiiragi asked and followed Kasuka out of the building. After school he walked home with his neighbor who had offered to make sure Hiiragi got home safe and sound.

"Hey…Izaya-sempai…could you teach me how to fight back?" Hiiragi asked. Izaya looked at him in fake surprise.

"Of course Pochi-kun. Why though?" Izaya asked even though he already knew why. Shizuo's comment to the younger must have affected him more than Hiiragi thought it did.

"I dunno, I guess I'm sick of taking what others dish out. Kasuka and you aren't always gonna be around to protect me." Hiiragi said half lying to himself. Izaya guessed it was just so Hiiragi could get more confidence.

'For what though? Is it possible he likes Shizu-chan now? How cute…' Izaya thought.

**Next Morning**

Hiiragi woke up to his alarm going off and sat up looking around his room letting yesterday's memories come back. He shook his head also remembering the dream he had.

'Kill me… just kill me… those kind of dreams should be locked away and forgotten.' He thought. Hiiragi got dressed and headed to Izaya's place.

'He…lives…here?' Hiiragi thought looking at the building housing Izaya's office/home. He walked inside and headed up to Izaya's apartment. Knocking on the door and finding a sour faced woman answering the door.

"Uh…Hi." Hiiragi said putting up a hand in hello but the woman didn't return it and walked inside as she walked away.

"It's for you." She said blankly.

"Thank you Naime-san." Izaya said.

"Die." She replied.

"Pochi-kun have a seat on the couch." Izaya greeted. Hiiragi glared at him and sat down on said couch.

'This place matches his personality…organized, cold, black hearted and with that hint of insanity.' Hiiragi thought looking around and noticing the chess board with pieces still on it. Mixed matched pieces.

"So here's a list of all the places you need to go and the tool of your trade." Izaya said suddenly standing in front of the thinking Hiiragi who was rudely snapped out of his thoughts. He took the paper and looked at the digital recorder. "Also don't get caught by anyone in anyway. Especially Shizu-chan." Izaya added walking back to his desk.

"Isn't this the stuff you usually do?" Hiiragi asked still sitting on the couch.

"Yes but recently I've had many people coming and going so it's hard to get the info I need. There are some places you can go and talk to someone. Also. I've told the Transporter about you. So she should stop and talk to you. By then I'll text you about the job I need her to do." Izaya told him. Hiiragi nodded and stood up.

"Anything else?" Hiiragi asked. Izaya didn't answer as he was busy typing away on his computer again. Hiiragi headed towards the door.

"Oh yes and don't get distracted Pochi-kun. I want you back here right away when you get done with that list of places to go snooping about." Izaya added not looking away from the computer. Hiiragi had a face of 'you demon, just die' before walking out of the apartment and heading back to Ikebukero.

* * *

><p><strong>If you got to the end, thanks if not...I understand it's not very good...<strong>

**Celty: *Types on cell* Review please**

**Shinra: I agree Review and I better be in the next chapter Gold!**

**Don't push it.**


End file.
